Episode 3618
Mikey Episode Number: 3618 (Rosita the Fairy Godmother) Date: Tuesday, June 3, 1997 Sponsors: J, 10 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Luis Santeiro 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|COLD OPEN | style="text-align: center"|Rosita, claiming to be a fairy godmother, tries turning a letter J into a pumpkin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reviews the alphabet with Baby Bear, who wishes he could recite it on his own. Rosita overhears his wish and believes she can grant it, but Baby Bear is quick to dismiss her role of fairy godmother. Gordon encourages him to let Rosita play her game, as she waves her wand, granting Baby Bear the ability to say the alphabet. He tries saying it on his own, but gets caught on F. Rosita vows she will find another way to grant his wish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: Wet & Dry (Falls in pool; kid VO's) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Splash (girl on beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews The Amazing Mumford from his home. He shows her a trick that turns him into a giant rabbit, which is easily is able to rectify. As he disappears, Leslie discovers she's been turned into a rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and Baby Bear continue their review, when Rosita returns with her new plan - she sprinkles Baby Bear with "fairy dust" (pieces of paper). Baby Bear makes it up to L this time, then chokes. Rosita won't give up and tells Baby Bear to do the same. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Chase the Wind" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Herry, Cookie Monster and Frazzle sing "Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A poem about oranges |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe watch Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez cooperate to dance ballet, and dance with them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Rosita returns having figured out what her problem has been - she forgot to do a song-and-dance as she waves her wand. Baby Bear is able to recite up to Q now, but that's as far as he can go. Rosita is determined to grant his wish and rushes off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man stacks blocks to make a staircase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie decides to set up an apple-selling stand, and has everything he needs, leaving out the apples |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take 10 terriers for a walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe is about to draw the number 10, but she only knows how to draw lines. Elmo doesn't know how to draw a 10 either, but he is good at making circles. An ominous voice advises them to cooperate. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got a mind: squares make a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria interviews Martina Navratilova about her victory against Luis, but the replay tapes show she had trouble going over the net to shake hands |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Ten Song (Song of Ten) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cerrado with Maria and an Anything Muppet He sings a song about how everything is Cerrado, and at the end Maria gives him an Abierto sign, which opens everything in the house. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird recites an unusual poem about his feet. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear doesn't believe Rosita's next plan - she has assembled a posse of assistant fairy godpeople (Gabi, Miles and Tarah), who all sing their spell together. Their help only gets Baby Bear up to T and they go off to find another plan. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Sufferin' Till Suffrage" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Deena wants to play baby. Pearl wants to sleep but is talked into playing after Deena tells her that the baby wants to sleep. However, the game gets more complicated than Pearl had counted on. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog, Baskerville the Hound, and Alfghan Hound perform "Mad Dogs and Englishmen" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Rosita returns and decides to give up on being a fairy godmother, unsuccessfully in helping Baby Bear. He quits too, claiming he'll never be able to recite the alphabet on his own. He lists off the letters he can't memorize, when they realize he's said the alphabet all by himself! Gordon points out that Rosita's efforts allowed Baby Bear multiple chances to say the alphabet, helping him remember. Rosita goes off to help someone else out in need and Gordon and Baby Bear announce the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Susan holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide